Love Denied
by PreciousRaymond
Summary: He never thought that lust would so control his actions or that lust would eventually turn to more. He took a woman that wanted no part of him and he believed would never love him. He had always been denied love and all he ever wished for, was for her to return his. Eventually, he discovered that he would do anything, if only she would love him back... Warnings: rape and abuse
1. Ditching School Can Be Bad For You

**AN: My faithful readers and followers... It's back! Hehehe, couldn't resist. So, I posted Afraid to Love up, so I thought it was about time that I get this one back up and running. I will try to get the chapters out as soon as possible, but I am going through all of them again to correct anything that I may have missed when they were previously posted. So, if some people recognize the story, it's because I took it off and now decided to post it back up. I hope to gain new readers and hope that my former followers find me once again! So, please read and review, I am so upset the I lost my 380+ reviews...  
**

**WARNING: Contains violence, abuse, swearing, and rape. This is not written to offend anyone, if such things offend you, please refrain from reading and exit out of the story  
**

Chapter 1: Ditching School Can Be Bad For You

It was just a normal day in her life, at least as normal as it could be for her at any rate. She's grown up a privileged girl, spoiled from her young years from parents and her older brother. When her parents died at a young age, she had been two at the time, she was then taken care of by the family butler and old time friend, Alfred Pennyworth.

That's right; her name was Rae Ann Martha Wayne, the younger sister of Bruce Wayne. She was spoiled and believed that she could get what she wanted, but all of that changed in just one day. Who knew that making just one decision would change everyone so fast….

* * *

Rae sighed as she stood in line, waiting for her turn to the teller. Her blue eyes glanced down at her 22k white gold watch, seeing the time to be around 3pm. As she lowered her arm, she shook her head as she looked at her attire. Her brother would kill her if he learned that she had worn a mini skirt and tank top to the bank, let alone to school.

God, if he found out she switched her clothes… She should have switched back before she came here. She could only hope that she'd be done here soon so that she could change before she headed home. She loved her older brother, but sometimes he was just too protective of her.

It felt like she could never do anything and if she did try to do something's, he would always find out. Out of boredom Rae turned to the door as she heard it ding with a new customer walking in, gasping in horror as three men in clown masks rushed into the bank.

The first man knocked the nearest security guard out while the second began to shoot warning shots in the air. Everyone else in the bank turned and looked at the scene in front of them as the first guy knocked out the second security guard. Screams erupted from several of the people in the bank; Rae's being one of them, as guns were swung around at them.

"Shut up! And get on the ground!" he shouted, waving his gun around dangerously.

Rae crouched down as everyone dropped to the floor. How was it that she always got herself into trouble like this?

* * *

On the roof, two men in masks stood before an open console, one man was pressing Several of the buttons and flipping switches on the console as a slow and steady beep started sounding off..

"What is it?" asked the other man who stood behind the one before the console.

"There was a silent alarm sounded from an office in the bank. But it didn't dial out to 911; it was trying to reach a private number."

"Is it a problem?" the man asked, raising his gun as he screwed on a silencer and pointing it to the man's back.

"Nah, I'm done here." He answered, closing the console and started gathering his stuff.

The man holding the gun pulled the trigger, shooting him in the back. He slipped the gun into his waist before walking away, whistling happy tune.

* * *

"On the ground! Stay on the ground! No one make a move! Nobody!" One of the clowns shouted, waving his gun around in everyone's face.

Rae watched as the manager of the bank walked out of his office armed with a fully loaded gun and shot one of the men in the back. The two remaining men ducked for cover while the manager tried to shoot them, calling out threats as he shot.

"You have any idea who you're stealing from?! You and your friends are dead!" The manager shouted, firing off a few more bullets as the clowns stayed covered.

"He's out, right?" the first guy asked after a pause in the firing.

The other guy counted in his head and then nodded, but the guy was mistaken and as the first man stood up, he was clipped by the final shot. While the manager cocked his empty gun, the second guy stood up and filled him full of bullets. He went down slowly, dropping the gun.

"Where'd you learn to count?!" the first guy shouted at the other guy, checking his minor injury.

The other guy shrugged a shoulder, leaving to go to the back room where the vaults were located.

* * *

God, why did she have to skip her last class to go to the damn bank? Where had the thought of going to the bank ever come from? The bank would have been open after school. But no, she wanted to skip her science class because she hadn't done her homework and now she was here at this stupid bank, getting robbed.

She hadn't really needed to come… She could have used her damn debit card, but no, she wanted the feel of cash in her hands. Her thoughts were cut short when the other man came back from the vault with the final bags over his shoulder. He dumped them on a big pile of duffle bags.

"That's a lot of money. If this Joker guy was so smart; he'd have us bring a bigger car," the man said, pulling a gun out slowly from his waist, cocking it at the man's turned back, gaining his attention and he slowly turned around. "I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me once we loaded the cash."

The last man looked at his watch and shook his head.

"No, no, I, eh, kill the bus driver."

"The bus driver? What bus dri-?"

He was cut short when a giant yellow school bus burst through the wall of the bank, hitting him and killing him. A second passed as the debris settled and the back door of the bus opened, another clown jumping out.

"School's out! Time to go!" He looked at the man he'd just hit. "That guy's not getting up, is he?"

"Nah, one less share," the man said. "Get this loaded, I will be back in a moment."

* * *

There were only two clowns left. Somewhere between the beginning and now, the others had all been killed off. After the third guy had been killed, the apparent leader of the group had disappeared to somewhere else.

Rae come to a decision and grabbed her purse that lay at her side, carefully opening it as she kept her eyes on the one loading sacks of money on to the back of the bus. Her hand silently flipped her cell phone open, ready to dial the police when a gun pressed up against her temple.

"Drop it," a voice said behind her.

She cursed under her breath as she dropped the phone to the floor, the force of the gun's pressure on the back of her head sent her onto her hands and knees. Rae tensed as a hand crept up her leg to her thigh and under her skirt, the pressure from the gun leaving. She didn't dare move in case it was still in his hands.

Her breath hitched in panic as she felt his hand slide along her thigh, locking eyes with a fellow hostage. The man cowered several feet from her, his eyes full of sympathy and regret. He wasn't going to help her… Rae screamed out in shock as two purple gloved hands yanked her wrists out from under her and she came crashing to the floor as her wrists were handcuffed behind her. She was flipped onto her back, her black hair twisting around her form, covering her face.

"Now, eh, let's see what kinda looker I, eh, found."

Rae twisted around, trying to turn away as the man removed her hair from her face, yelping when he yanked several strands out with his impatience. She stared up in horror at the masked face above her, watching as the man licked his lips and his dark eyes scanned over her body. Rae started to struggle as she heard him unzip the fly of his pants.

He swung his legs over hers, trapping them underneath him. He gave a high pitch laugh as he reached under her skirt and ripped her underwear from her.

"Don't!" She screamed, bucking under him.

She cried out as he hit her across the face, tasting blood from a busted lip. Her vision turned blurry and she had trouble understanding anything that was happening, the force of the blow making everything move in slow motion. She felt him pushing himself against her before the man entered her, causing her to cry out from the pain.

He continued assaulting her in front of a dozen hostages and they did nothing as she screamed and fought, as the man grunted above her. They made no sound or move to help her. His thrusts became hard and rough as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"You know, eh beautiful," the man grunted above her, "you feel wonderful around me, so warm and tight."

She shivered in shame and embarrassment at his grunts and the dirty things he grunted to her, violently fighting to get away when he yanked off his mask and slammed his mouth against hers. She could feel raised scars on both sides of his face as he attacked her mouth and body. He moaned against her mouth as he thrust a few more times before he stilled above her after one vicious thrust.

Thank god she was on birth control… He removed his mouth from hers and she gasped when she saw him with scars running up on both sides of his mouth. He wore white makeup on his face, red lip stick painted on his lips and his scars, and black circles around his eyes, with shaggy greasy green hair.

"Eh, that was fun," the man said, licking his ruby lips. "Come, my gal."

The man pulled up his pants and zipped them then stood and yanked her to her feet. She swayed, seeing spots before her eyes as she felt his cum slide down her smooth legs, shivering in disgust as she tried yanking herself away from him. The man laughed, taking her by the arm and dragging her to the bus.

"That's a lot of money." The remaining man said as he loaded the last bag onto the bus, the man's eyes moving to look at her, his eyes gleaming as they stared. "Saw you banging this chick. You think I can have a go-."

Rae screamed as the man was pumped full of bullets, struggling to get away from the murderer holding her. The scarred man grabbed her around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder as he climbed into the bus and closed the door before he made his way to the front, tossing her into the seat behind the driver's seat.

No one even seemed to notice the bus driving out of the bank, everyone more focused on the cop cars speeding towards the bank. Rae breathed deeply for a few minutes as she tried to calm down before the scarred man called back to her from the driver's seat.

"Well, you eh have a name, beautiful?" he laughed, his dark eyes watching her in the rearview mirror.

"Rae," she whispered, turning her face to the back of the seat to avoid his intruding gaze as he stared. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home. I've, eh, decided you, eh, belong to me now."

Tears slid down her cheeks at his words and she slipped into darkness.

* * *

He had seen her briefly when he had walked into the bank after killing the guy on the roof and had decided to make himself disappear for a little while. But he hadn't really left, he just retreated to a dark hallway, watching the young woman. He had to smirk and started to make his way towards her as the woman silently flipped her cell phone open, ready to dial the police when he pressed a gun up against her temple.

"Drop it," he growled from behind her.

He heard her mutter a curse as she dropped the phone to the floor, falling to her hands and knees as he pressed more pressure on her head with the gun, purposely making her fall on to her knees. His smirk widened as he caught a look at a black thong briefly as she fell. Slowly he crept a hand up her leg to her thigh and under her skirt, removing the gun from her head and placing it lightly on the floor beside him.

He heard her breath hitch in panic as he glided his hand along her thigh. He chuckled lowly as he yanked her wrists out from under her and she crashed to the floor as he retrieved handcuffs from his waist and handcuffed them behind her, amused when she screamed. He flipped her onto her back, staring down at her for a moment.

"Now, eh, let's see what kinda looker I, eh, found," he said, though he knew that she was a beauty, having been watching her for awhile.

The woman tried to turn away from him as he started moving the hair from her face, yanking several strands in impatience causing her to cry out. Finally, the hair was out of the way and he licked his lips and scanned her body briefly. The woman started to struggle as he reached down and unzipped his fly. He swung his legs over hers, trapping them underneath him. He gave a high pitch laugh as he reached under her skirt and ripped her underwear from her.

"Don't!" She screamed, bucking under him.

The woman cried out as he hit her across the face, tasting blood from a busted lip. He shoved his pants down a little ways while she was dazed so that he could release himself. He was already hard as he pressed himself against her entrance, swiftly thrusting into her and filled her completely with that first thrust as she cried out in pain, music to his ears.

He continued pounding away at her in front of the dozen or so hostages, getting a thrill out of everyone watching and amused, but not surprised, as no one made a move to help the woman he was assaulting as she screamed. He grunted as he pulled himself almost completely out before slamming all the way back into her. His breath started to come out in heavy pants as he started to pick up speed, his thrusts becoming faster and rougher, the sight of her tears turning him on.

"You know, eh beautiful," he grunted above her, moaning at the tightness surrounding him, "you feel wonderful around me, so warm and tight"

The woman violently fought to get away when he yanked off his mask in his sudden need to possess her mouth, slamming his lips down on her mouth. He moaned against her mouth as he thrust a few more times before he stilled above her after one deep thrust. He removed his mouth from hers, liking the taste of strawberries on his lips and heard her as she gasped, staring up at his face. He was not surprised by her shock, but was use to the staring and no longer offended by it, much.

"Eh, that was fun". He gazed at her, his dark eyes scanning her body briefly before he remembered that he didn't have time to waste. "Come, my gal."

He pulled up his pants and zipped them then stood as he grabbed his gun and yanked the woman to her feet. He laughed as she swayed, taking her by the arm and dragging her towards the bus.

"That's a lot of money." The remaining man said as he loaded the last bag onto the bus.

He wasn't surprised as the man looked at his prize, his eyes gleaming as they stared at her.

"Saw you banging this chick. You think I can have a go-."

He raised his gun and pumped him full of bullets and grabbed the woman around her waist as she started to struggle, throwing her over his shoulder as he climbed into the bus and closing the door before he made his way to the front of the bus, tossing her into the seat behind the driver's seat.

"Well, you eh have a name, beautiful?" he laughed several moments later, his dark eyes watching her in the rearview mirror.

"Rae," she whispered, turning her face to the back of the seat. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home. I've, eh, decided you, eh, belong to me now," he said, looking forward to all the fun he's going to have with the woman.


	2. Discovery of a Princess

AN: Sorry for the long wait you guys, I don't know why I have waited so long to get this chapter up, but it is and I will be going through chapter 3 to see if there's anything to mess with and so on. I will be getting that up soon, hopefully.

Chapter 2: Discovery of a Princess

He looked around the scene, sighing as he looked at the mess surrounding him.

"Sir," one of his officers started as he came up beside him. "There are witnesses stating that a young woman was taken hostage," the young officer paused before going on.

"They are saying that the one that took her did some disturbing things-."

"Come out with it man!" Gordon demanded, annoyed at the man.

"Witnesses are saying he raped the woman in front of them," the officer whispered as he handed something to his superior. "This is hers."

Jim Gordon's eyes widened as he took the purse from his officer, opening to look for a wallet.

"Oh shit," he cursed, staring down at the driver's license picture in his hands. "Someone get me a damn phone! I need to call the family before this gets out!"

A phone was quickly found and handed to him. He quickly dialed the emergency number found in the young woman's purse.

* * *

He jerked the bus to an abrupt stop in front of the old warehouse, rising from the driver's seat. He swung around to the seat behind him, ready to throw the woman over his shoulder when he saw her passed out form. He stared down at the girl, barely a young woman, sucking his bottom lip as he took in the time to actually look her over.

She had long black hair, he was unable to determine how long because it was tangled all around her, but he assumed it was around waist length. Her small purple tank top clung to her chest, showing her sizeable breasts and as he stared down at her, he felt himself hardened in need once again, which came as a surprise to him.

Not many get his undivided attention like this, he thought with a dark chuckle. He watched with a smirk as the woman, Rae was her name if he remembered correctly, opened her eyes and he noticed there deep blue color set.

Those beautiful eyes widened when he removed a switchblade from his jacket pocket, flipping it open as he bent down towards her. He placed the cold steel to her cheek, trailing it lightly down to the top of her shirt. She gave a startled gasp as he did a quick swipe down her shirt, cutting it down the middle to the bottom of the shirt with breaking the skin beneath.

"Shush," he laughed, spreading her shirt open to stare down at her chest.

He stared with lust as her panicked breathing caused her chest to move up and down before he pressed the knife under the front of the bra, snipping it in two as she started to struggle beneath him. She immediately stilled as he replaced the knife to her face. Her body shook and she closed her eyes in fear as he bit down on one of her nipples harshly, sucking on her nipple.

"Please, don't hurt me," she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You listen to me and, eh, that won't be, eh, much of a problem," he said, slowly licking down the side of her neck.

"What, what do you want from me?" She whispered, her voice trembling in fear as she once again heard the man unzip himself.

"I, eh, would think that's obvious," he whispered and before she knew it, he was once again on her and thrusting into her. "I don't, eh, make plans. Your, eh, up in the air."

She closed her eyes, wishing she was somewhere else. If she hadn't gone to the bank, she would be at home right now and doing her homework. Rae gasped as she felt a sharp sting in her cheek and she opened her eyes.

His eyes, circled with dark black paint, were staring down at her as he continued to move inside her. He tapped her face with the edge of his knife, reminding her of the blade and realizing the he must have cut her as she felt a wet substance run down her cheek and neck to join with her dark hair.

"Look at me," he growled, thrusting hard into her.

Her eyes filled with tears as she felt the painful move, but she didn't close her eyes as he tapped her face again with the blade. He must have realized she wanted to against the pain, he saw it and he wanted to see it. Seeing his face and eyes as he grunted and moaned above her made her sick.

She was just something for him to use for his own sick pleasure, to throw away when he no longer needed her. As he came to an end, he sped up his thrusts, turning savage as he finished up with her.

"Eh, nothing serious," he said after examining the cut on her cheek, licking the blood off her face.

He stood, placing himself back into his pants before zipping them up once again. He bent forward, grabbing her around her waist before swinging her over his shoulder and placing a hand down on her backside to keep her from flashing herself at everyone. She groaned as he jumped out of the bus, his shoulder digging into her stomach as several of his goons came out to unload the money.

"You, eh, see this?" Joker said, swatting Rae's butt.

The men nodded, staring at the woman in their boss's arms, their gaze on her ass. The Joker raised his knife, pointing at all of them.

"No one touches this one," he warned, his usual high pitched voice lowering in a warning growl. "Touch her and you, eh, die."

Joker took the woman inside, climbing up a flight of stairs and down a long hall way as he massaged a hand up and down her thigh. He entered a room and threw her on top of a soft mattress. She looked around and was surprised at what she saw. The room was reasonably clean, except for several newspaper clippings spread out all over the place.

The carpet was an old shaggy green and the walls painted a bright purple. She could see a connected bathroom and she mentally shook her head as she saw that it was also decorated in the same green and purple colors.

"I've, eh, got business to take care of," he said, turning Rae over to release her from the cuffs. "Stay here and be a good girl or I will be forced to, eh, hurt you. Do you understand?"

As soon as she was released from her restraints, she turn onto her back and raised her right hand, with the palm of that hand, hit him in the nose with a successful break. Joker howled above her, clinching his now bleeding nose as she scrambled to her feet.

She ran to the door, holding her shirt closed as she ran, getting only a few feet out of the room before she was pulled back into the room. He slammed the door closed and Rae watched, backing up as he walked towards her.

"I, eh, thought I just warned you not to, eh, do anything like that," Joker growled, wiping the blood from his nose.

"You can't expect me to just stay here," she said, looking behind her briefly in panic as she hit the wall.

The Joker walked forward, placing his hands on either side of her and blocking her in.

"That is, eh, exactly what I, eh, expect you to do," he whispered, licking his lips as he pressed in close to her.

"No, please don't," she cried, struggling in his grip as he ripped her shirt from her body and disposed of it on the floor.

Rae screamed as he socked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as he removed her skirt.

"I told you to be a good girl or you'd get hurt. Guess what? You weren't a good girl!" Joker cackled, punching her in the face and sending her to the floor.

He flipped her onto her back and she took a swing at him, missing him as he grabbed her arm.

"You, eh, have some fight in ya. I like that," he laughed, restraining her arms to the side as he bent down, his face mere inches from hers. "And here I, eh, thought you wouldn't be all that, eh, fun. Ha, ha…"

* * *

He sped down the roads, uncaring that he was speeding as he ran a red light and could be pulled over by the cops at any time as he raced to the police station. As he came upon the building, he screeched to a stop in front of the doors. He threw open the door to his car, not bothering to close it as he ran up the stairs and burst into the station.

"Where is he? Where is Jim Gordon?" He yelled to the busy room as he looked around the room frantically.

Several officers stopped to stare at the young man in sympathy. One young officer walking up to the panicked man.

"Sir, I am Detective Ramirez, I can take you to him," the young woman said, turning away as she walked towards the offices.

The man followed quickly on her steps, swiping a hand back in his dark hair as he looked around. The detective opened an office door, ushering him in. The young man saw the officer known as Jim Gordon.

"I want to know what's going on, now," he demanded, his brown eyes taking in the other people in the room. "You said something happened to my sister-."

"Sir, please calm down. I have something I need to show you," Gordon said sympathetically, motioning the others to leave the room as he picked up a video tape. "I have to warn you, what you are about to see will be most disturbing."

He nodded, watching as Gordon put the tape in a VCR.

"A little over an hour ago, Gotham City Bank's main branch was robbed. Only one of the criminals left with their life, he having had killed all his partners during the robbery. Unfortunately, your sister happened to be there when this all happened. If you'll just watch the tape, you'll see what happened."

The young man watched, worried as three men busted into the bank and saw as his little sister crouched down on the floor. He watched, his eyes intent on his sister for a few minutes as nothing happened but the robbers taking bags of money out of the vault, then a bus driving through the side wall.

He shook his head in disbelief as he watched his sister do something so dangerous as he saw her flip out her phone and then watched in horror as she was caught and restrained. He had to look away from the scene when he saw the man start to rape his little sister.

"I'm sorry to have shown you this, but I didn't know how long we could keep this hidden," Gordon whispered from beside him, staring at the television with sadness in his eyes. "Your sister is a popular and loved citizen of Gotham and somehow, the media has gotten a hold of this tape. We are doing everything possible to get a hold of all the tapes and copies that have been made, but I wanted you to see this here, in case we couldn't get to it before it aired on the news."

"My sister, is she at Gotham General?" He whispered, his fists clenching at his sides in anger. "Is she alright?"

Gordon paused for several moments before turning to face him.

"I'm sorry to say, that after this incident, besides from the hit to the face and this attack, we don't know if she is okay. This criminal took her with him, we have no clue where she is or in what condition she is in."

"He took her with him?" He whispered, collapsing into a nearby chair.

"We are doing all that we can to find her, I have everyone looking into this," Gordon paused, before kneeling down before him. "Just between you and me, I will be pulling in the best man in Gotham on this case."

* * *

"Hey boss, there's finally a news report about the bank job!"

Joker looked up from the desk at the back of the room, setting down the scissors in his hands as he was cutting a news article out.

"Well, eh, turn it up!"

His henchman jumped up as he was ordered and turned the knob on the television set up.

"Earlier this afternoon, Gotham City Bank was robbed by a new criminal, joker cards left at the scene, labeling him as the Joker-."

"Well, eh, duh," the man in question said, rolling his eyes. "That's the, eh, point."

"-Also reports have come in from witnesses that a young woman was viciously attacked and kidnapped by The Joker. The young woman's identity has been confirmed to be the seventeen year old Rae Ann Wayne, the younger high school senior of our very own Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises…"

Joker's laughter erupted in the large room as his men's eyes widened.

"Well, it seems I, eh, caught the princess. I knew something was, eh, special about my gal," he laughed, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes as a video of the robbery started up on air.


	3. Saying Hi!

Chapter 3: Saying Hi!

Rae stared up at the purple ceiling; her body ached all over as she thought of the several bruises that must be all over her body; her arms, legs, and face mostly. Also, she was really sore, down there. She had never felt so used in all her life. She felt tears leaking from her eyes as she shifted uncomfortably.

Before the clown had left her, he had tightly restrained her hands behind her back and bond her ankles together, after raping her again, she guessed he just couldn't help himself in her helpless condition. Also she thought that he used it as a form a punishment for her attack on him. He then gagged her with a piece of duct tape, the same tape he used for her hands and feet.

She was naked, save for a spare pair of matching, dark purple, lacy underwear and bra that he had put on her and had gotten from somewhere. She didn't know how long he was going to torture her, but she knew she wouldn't last long in his "care". Rae jerked in surprise as the bedroom door was slammed open, the Joker striding in as he kicked the door closed behind him.

"Well little bird, I didn't know that I had caught the princess of Gotham!" He laughed, watching as her eyes widened. "Ah yes, eh, the reporters have you all over the news, eh, showing that lovely video of us together!"

Rae shook her head in denial, tears steadily falling from her eyes. No, they couldn't have shown that…

"I wonder how dear ole Brucey is doing, hm?" He questioned as he sat down beside her, pulling out a video camcorder out of his pocket. "How bout, eh, we let him know how your, eh, doing?"

She shook her head wildly, not wanting her older brother to see her this way, even as he turned on the camera.

"Good evening, eh, Mr. Wayne," Joker giggled. "I thought you might want to see how your beloved sister, eh, was doing. Isn't she beautiful?"

He zoomed in on her face as she fought to cover her face with her black hair.

"Hey, eh, look at the camera. Look. At. Me," he growled, grasping her jaw tightly and jerking her face towards him and the camera. "Now, eh, just look at her Brucey. Image all those sick freaks out there that would be getting a hard on from just seeing your, eh, beautiful young sister tussled up like this. See her frightened eyes?" He whispered, his voice dropping low as he stared at Rae in fascination. "Now that is what has me getting a hard on. Such beautiful eyes… Her fear, her terror, it intoxicants me. Have you ever seen something so beautiful you, eh, had to have it? That's what I saw when I got a good look at this little bird, eh, down at the bank. Sure, she's battered and bruised now, but **I** put those there," he giggled, his hand caressing her lightly. "Only I can hurt her, eh, no one else. So beautiful… How about we let her use her beautiful voice, eh?"

He reached forward and quickly striped the tape from her mouth, making her scream out at the pain. Joker cackled as he let the camera drop to the floor, taking out a knife and cutting the tape around her ankles as he replaced the knife in his pocket. Rae started to scream and struggle, causing the bed to squeak loudly, as the Joker removed his purple coat, dropping it carelessly on the camera.

"No! Don't!" She screamed, tossing and turning her body as his naked body covered hers.

His hands touched her everywhere, his lips following, biting her skin occasionally and drawing blood.

"Please," she whimpered as he roughly spread her legs wide.

"Oh yes," he groaned, sliding inside her with one quick thrust.

Rae bucked under him, stilling with a pained gasp as his calloused hands cruelly pushed down on her thighs.

"Hold still you fucking bitch!" He growled in anger, releasing her legs to punch her across the face.

She cried out as the left side of her face burned with the impact, starting to see black spots in her vision as she started to sob.

"Ah no, little bird, stay awake. We aren't done saying hi to dear ole Brucey," he crackled, slamming into her.

"Bruce, help me please," She whimpered and cried, wanting to pass out from the pain.

It hurt so much…

"Ah yeah," she heard him moan above her, speeding up. "Such a good little girl. Yeah, oh baby. So tight and hot."

He grinded against her, fast and rough. He grunted as he pushed deeply inside her, coming within her.

"Ah," he sighed in relief, slumping against her, "You belong to me…"

Rae stared up at the ceiling, tears sliding down her cheeks as the Joker removed himself from her. He picked his jacket up off the camera and picking it back up.

"Well, eh, sorry for the interruption, big brother," he giggled, moving the camera over to Rae's nude body.

She stared at the camera, silently begging her brother to find her soon.

"Ah, no need to look so depressed my dear, I will take good care of you," he laughed, dragging the camera up her body, showing the new bruises on her legs, the bites covering her with white and red paint spread all over her, and the left side of her face that was bright red from when he punched her. "Um, seems to me that I, eh, need to stop hitting that beautiful face so much. It's going to be all purple if I, eh, don't lessen down a bit."

He swung the camera around to his face, licking the sides of his mouth.

"Well, eh, now that you see you sister is just fine; you can rest assured that I will take great care of her. We will be, eh, saying hi again soon. Until then, eh, sleep tight…" He ended with a high pitch laugh and turned the camera off. "Now that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"I hate you! You're a monster!" She cried, struggling against the bonds that held her and kicking her legs towards him.

He giggled as Rae attempted to hit him, failing miserably as he blocked her movement, placing his weight over her legs.

"I'll have someone, eh, ship this off to Brucey in the morning. Now, eh, you get your beauty sleep. We are going out tomorrow night!"

* * *

Bruce sat on the edge of his bed, staring off into nothing as he thought of everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. His sister… his poor sister. He closed his eyes and moaned in agony, snapping his eyes open as flashes of the bank video flashed before him.

That sick monster had raped his sister. Who knows what he was doing to her now. Was she even alive anymore? His thoughts were interrupted as a knock came through the door and Alfred walked in, a breakfast tray in hand.

"I figured you would be awake Master Bruce," Alfred stated, setting down the tray in front of Bruce as he pulled out a video tape from under his arm. "This arrived for you just now, I thought you would like to have a look at it as you had your breakfast."

Bruce sighed, but nodded.

"It's probably someone just wanting more money, but I don't have much to do, might as well look," he whispered, not at all interested in seeing other greedy people asking for his money for some stupid project or whatever.

"Very good, sir."

Alfred walked over to the VCR, pushing the video in as he turned on the television set.

"Good evening, eh, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce's eyes snapped up to the television as a laugh interrupted in the back round.

"Dear lord," Alfred whispered, staring at the screen as a young woman's body came to view in nothing but undergarments, unable to see her face.

"I thought you might want to see how your beloved sister, eh, was doing. Isn't she beautiful?"

The camera zoomed in on her face as the young woman continued to fight to cover her face with black hair.

"Hey, eh, look at the camera. Look. At. Me," the man growled, grasping the woman's jaw tightly and jerking her face towards the camera.

Bruce closed his eyes briefly as the camera revealed the woman to be his sister, all bruised with a black eye.

"Now, eh, just look at her Brucey. Image all those sick freaks out there that would be getting a hard on from just seeing your, eh, beautiful young sister tussled up like this. See her frightened eyes?"

He felt disgusted as the Joker trailed the length of his sister's body, his voice lowering to a sadistic husky sound laced with lust.

"Now that is what has me getting a hard on. Such beautiful eyes… Her fear, her terror, it intoxicants me. Have you ever seen something so beautiful you, eh, had to have it? That's what I saw when I got a good look at this little bird, eh, down at the bank. Sure, she's battered and bruised now, but **I** put those there."

The Joker giggled again in the background as a gloved hand came into the picture, softly caressing Rae's body.

"Only I can hurt her, eh, no one else. So beautiful… How about we let her use her beautiful voice, eh?"

The Joker reached forward and quickly striped the tape from her mouth, making her scream out at the pain. Bruce felt sick to his stomach as he saw the camera fall to the floor and Joker came into view, taking out a knife and cutting the tape around her ankles as he replaced the knife in his pocket.

He could hear Rae scream as he watched the Joker remove his jacket before it fell over the camera, blocking his view from what was about to happen as he saw only purple, leaving only the noise in the room to be heard.

"No! Don't!"

He knew what was going to happen to her and he felt his fists clench in anger as his fears were confirmed, hearing the bed squeak loudly and the pitch of her screams getting louder. Bruce closed his eyes once again as he heard her pleading.

"Please," he heard her whimper.

"Oh yes," he heard, before more screaming and squeaks of the bed. "Hold still you fucking bitch!"

Bruce's eyes snapped open and narrowed as he heard what sounded like a slap and his sister crying out.

"Ah no, little bird, stay awake. We aren't done saying hi to dear ole Brucey," the Joker crackled.

"Bruce, help me please," his sister sobbed and Bruce felt ashamed, ashamed that he hadn't protected her like he should have.

Bruce was having a hard time controlling his anger. The brother in him just wanted to throw something at the television and make it stop, but the protector in him, the Batman, knew he had to watch it to the end. He had to see if there was anything in the video that would reveal where his sister was being kept. But as he heard the next words out of Joker's mouth, Bruce stormed up, knocking his breakfast down to the floor.

"Ah yeah," he heard the Joker moan. "Such a good little girl. Yeah, oh baby. So tight and hot."

Bruce heard Joker finish off, his words of ownership that he claimed his sister and had never felt so much rage built up inside of him. The purple jacket was picked up off the floor, showing picture once again.

"Well, eh, sorry for the interruption, big brother," the Joker giggled, moving the camera over to Rae's nude body.

Bruce felt like he betrayed his sister as he stared into her pleading eyes, the tears running down her face.

"Ah, no need to look so depressed my dear, I will take good care of you," the Joker laughed, dragging the camera up Rae's body, showing the new bruises the bastard put on her.

Teeth marks covered her body, white and red paint was plastered all over her, and the left side of her face that was bright red from when he hit her.

"Um, seems to me that I, eh, need to stop hitting that beautiful face so much. It's going to be all purple if I, eh, don't lessen down a bit."

The camera sudden swung around to reveal the Joker, licking the sides of his mouth.

"Well, eh, now that you see you sister is just fine; you can rest assured that I will take great care of her. We will be, eh, saying hi again soon. Until then, eh, sleep tight…"

The tape ended with a laugh before it went to static. Everything was silent in the room for several minutes before Alfred moved to the side of the room and Bruce started throwing everything in a rage. Alfred watched Master Bruce, knowing that he needed to vent his anger out on something before it built into him and became destructive.

"That bastard," he raved, throwing a priceless vase to the ground. "How dare he gloat in hurting my sister?! I will kill him Alfred, I swear to god I will!"

And this Alfred believed it. If there was anything to push Bruce over the edge, this was it…


	4. The Party

Chapter 4: The Party

Rae slowly came into consciousness, keeping her eyes closed as she slowly moved her limbs. She felt so sore and tired, and dirty. Her throat felt dry and itchy from lack of water, causing her to cough hoarsely. That's when she noticed that her hands were no longer restrained.

She blinked open her eyes, opening them slowly to get adjusted to the little light that came into the room. Rae tried sitting up, the effort taking her several minutes with her sore muscles and bruised body. She brought her hand to her throat, coughing at the dryness.

"Eh, need some water?"

Rae's head snapped up towards the voice and she groaned, placing a hand against the wall by her side and leaning up against it as the room spun.

"Easy girl, eh, I don't like dealing with fainting women," the Joker crackled, watching the dehydrated woman as he walked to stand in front of her, a water bottle in one hand.

Rae's vision started to clear and she shrunk back as she saw the Joker in front of her. She tried to speak and tell him to get away from her, but all that came out of her throat was a croak. Joker giggled, holding out the water to her. He watched, amused as the young woman hesitantly took it from him, looking at it warily.

"If I, eh, wanted to kill you, I'd do it in a much more creative way," the Joker said, watching as she decided to take the chance and take a sip.

When nothing happened, she started to gulp it down.

"Ah, not too fast," Joker said, taking the water from her hands, ignoring her flinch as his hand touched her fingers. "I don't want you getting sick and throwing up all over my bed."

He set the water bottle on the ground, grasping her face. He sighed in annoyance as the woman whimpered, struggling to move away. He easily overpowered her, jerking her down to the bed to straddle her waist and restrain her arms above her.

"No, don't. Please don't," Rae begged, tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought about him raping her again.

"Enough," Joker growled, tighten his grasp on her. "I want to see your face, knock it off."

Rae stilled, tense and ready to fight if he lied to her. Joker turned her face to the side, sighing as he saw the large purple bruise covering her entire cheek. The swelling had gone down. She was extremely attractive, even with the bruise and cut lip. He sighed as the woman tensed and her eyes got wide as she felt him go hard against her stomach.

God, this woman turned him on so easily. Looking at the bites all over her body, excited him in a way he hadn't felt in years. This woman was a weakness, a distraction, but there was no way he was going to let her go and no way he was going to kill her off.

This was a pleasure he rarely got and now that he had it, it was not going to lose it. To think, something to fuck whenever he wanted. Something to hit whenever he was in a bad mood. Yeah, this was way too good to pass up.

"I am going to let you up and you are, eh, going to take a shower," he said, slowly easing off of her. "When I get back, I want you in that dress," he pointed over to a long dark purple dress and black undergarments. "One of my men will bring you food and then we will be off. You and I are going to a little party."

* * *

Rae sighed as she turned on the shower, relaxing as the hot water hit her sore body. She looked down at herself, tears coming to her eyes as she stared down at all the bruises and marks on her body. Why her? Why did he choose her? There was nothing special about her, except that she is a Wayne, but he hadn't known that before he took her. So why was she here?

Did he really just take her for sexual pleasure? Rae shivered, suddenly cold even as the hot water pounded on her. The Joker was so terrifying, so cold and calculating. Rae slowly lowered herself to the floor of the tub; bringing her knees to her chest. She didn't know what to do. How was she going to get away from this man?

Bruce had thought this man was just a small time robber and that the mob was higher up on his list. But was Bruce wrong? Rae could see this man going well beyond the mob, completing absolute terror in this city. She could not believe that this could happen to her, she always seemed to attract trouble. She snapped her head up as the shower curtain yanked open, her tearful eyes staring up into the dark ones of the Joker.

He stared down at her for several moments before his eyes left hers to travel the length of her body and she tensed as he reached towards her, realizing that the Joker was now naked. She scrambled to get away from him as he grabbed her wrist.

"No, please," she whimpered, turning her face away from him as he stepped into the shower with her.

He ignored her, yanking her up to feet.

"Stop it," he growled at her as she struggled against his grip, grabbing her other wrist as he pushed her up against the wall. "Stand still."

Rae stood still, her head bowed as he pinned her hands together above her head with one hand. He took a step back from her, his eyes dropping to her feet. His gaze slowly travelled up her legs, appreciating their slender long length and flawless pale skin. His gaze landed on her sex, surprised that she shaved her lips bare and wondered how he hadn't noticed before. He lightly stroked the smooth skin, moving his hand away as she trembled and a whimper of fear left her mouth.

"You shave, eh, for anyone special?" He asked, amused as she jerked in surprise at the sudden sound of his voice.

She shook her head, a blush staining her cheeks as his eyebrow raised in a silent question to explain.

"No, I, I heard it helps to keep clean," she whispered, embarrassed at his question and her answer.

Joker nodded, before returning his gaze back to her body. Her stomach was flat and toned, evidence of tight abs beginning to form. He assumed she worked out, he'll have to make sure he asks her about it. He didn't want her losing her shape then there would be no use for her. Her breasts were a decent size, not small and not too big. He figured around a C, which was a perfect size for him, just over following his hands by just a bit. He cupped one now, his thumb grazing over her nipple.

"Don't-."

"I did not give you permission to speak," Joker growled, the hand cradling her breast tightening causing her to gasp at the pain and tears to sting her eyes.

His hands roamed her body as he turned her over, making her face the wall. He pinned her hands against her chest in one of his, pressing himself up against her. Tears streamed down Rae's face as he parted her legs with his knee, forcing them wider. She cried out, his free hand going to cover her mouth, as he plunged into her. Her screams were muffled as he thrust into her, his breath harsh and loud in her ear.

"Scream all you want, it only excites me more," he chuckled darkly, holding her body immobile as he thrust up into her.

She whimpered in distress, disgusted that he got off on her unwillingness. She just stood there were he had her pinned, whimpering once and a while when a certain move caused her pain, listening in shame as he grunted.

"You're so fucking tight," he grunted, getting a thrill at her expense. "You don't fuck around a lot, do you?"

She shook her head since she was unable to talk. Joker chuckled, removing his hand from her mouth as he buried it in her raven locks and grabbed a handful, yanking her head back. He brutally attacked her mouth as he ravaged her body, his teeth biting down on her lips to where they bled. He pulled away from her lips, going to attack her neck and shoulder as he plowed into her.

"You're so fucking hot," he growled, throwing his head back with a deep moan as he buried himself deep with her and let his seed seep into her.

He released her hair, resting his forehead against the back of her head as he caught up on his breath. He stepped back from her and released her hands, ignoring her as she slid to her knees. He slipped out of the shower, grabbing a towel.

"Hurry and get out. There's, eh, dress on the bed. Get dressed and be ready in an hour," Joker said as he left the bathroom.

Rae gave no indication that she heard him, but let herself cry.

* * *

One hour later…

Rae was just sliding the dress down her legs as the door burst open, causing her to jump. The Joker strode in, his gaze instantly travelling the length of her. He licked his lips, staring in amazement at the transformation. She was a beauty before hand, but she cleaned up good. Her skin shined from her recent cleaning, giving it a healthy glow as her long legs revealed themselves from the two slits on either side of the dress. And damn did purple look good on her.

He had one of his men fetch the sparkling dark purple dress from a rich and fancy store late last night, thinking that she would look good in it and she did. She looked drop dead gorgeous. She left her hair down, which he liked, glad that he had gotten the length right as it did in fact reach just below her rear.

And the sparkles in her dress made it look like she had diamonds in her eyes, though he knew that she was anything but happy. It was just a shame that her bruised eye and the bruises on her arms also matched the color of the dress. And as he stared at her legs, he also could see some of the bruises he had placed on her upper thighs from when he had pried them apart.

He sighed, thinking briefly to last night when he made that video. He smirked, wondering how Wayne had taken to seeing it. Maybe he should send him another one? He did hide all the gruesome details last time, maybe he shouldn't next time… He broke from his thoughts as Rae started to shift on her feet in discomfort.

"If we, eh, weren't on such a time limit, I'd, eh, jump you right now," he said, licking his lips as he once again gazed at her from top to bottom.

And Rae thanked God that they were going somewhere else as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room as she also thought about how he could physically take her again. She had never heard of a man getting turned on so easily and so often… And she had been kidnapped by the man.

Rae tried to inch away from him slowly so that he would not notice, but he had caught on, seeing her out of the corner of his eyes and he snatched her wrist, pulling her to his side.

"Nervous?" He questioned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She shook her head, trying to shrug his arm from her.

"I would just prefer to be on the other side of the elevator, away from you," She whispered, watching as the elevator slowly made its way to the penthouse at the top of the hotel.

The Joker turned towards her, his eyes narrowing on her as he pushed her up against him.

"Don't get an attitude with me," he snapped, his grip on her arm bruising before he passed her to one of his men in a plastic clown mask.

"Bozo, watch her," Joker ordered as the elevator binged and opened. "We made it!"

Rae flinched as a gun shot went off somewhere near her as everyone walked out of the elevator, the masked clown holding her and keeping her at the back of the group, blocking her from everyone else.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, we are tonight's entertainment."

Rae couldn't see what was going on, but she could hear the Joker making several comments as he walked further away.

"Where is Harvey Dent? Anyone seen Harvey? I just have one question. One itty bitty question. Eh, no body? Won't take longer than, eh, a second. No? What about Bruce Wayne?"

Rae gasped, snapping her head up at the mention of her brother and looking about the room.

"I have a little surprise. Is he around?"

She heard him snap his fingers and she felt herself being pushed through the group of armed men. She glanced around as she was lead out of the group, seeing several people she knew as she was seized by the Joker.

"I thought he'd want to see his, eh, little sister," he said, chuckling as several people gasped at the sight of the battered young woman everyone knew. "And what a beautiful sister indeed."

Rae closed her eyes as his hand slithered around her waist, pressing her close to him.

"Alright, that's enough."

She turned, starting forward but being pushed back as she recognized the owner of the voice.

"Rachel…"

The woman glanced at her for a moment before she turned her attention back to the Joker.

"Let her go."

Joker giggled, handing Rae back over to Bozo as he came up behind him.

"Hello, beautiful. You must be, eh, Harvey's squeeze."

He pulled out a knife and strode over to Rachel's side. She turned her gaze to Rae, their eyes locking together.

"And you are beautiful. Not as beautiful as my new gal," he cackled, throwing a glance to Rae over his shoulder. "But, eh, that's just my thought. You look nervous. Is it the scars? Wanna know, eh, how I got them? I had a wife, beautiful like my gal here," he said, pointing his knife towards Rae for a moment before placing it against Rachel's cheek. "She tells me I worry too much, that I, eh, should smile more. A woman that, eh, gambles and gets in deep with the, eh, sharks. One day, they carve her face and we've got no money to pay for surgery. She can't take it. I just want to see her, eh, smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So I put a razor, eh, to my mouth and do this to myself," he said, motioning to the scars on his face as Rae listened intently to his story on how he received his scarring. "And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me!" He roared, startling the two women before laughing. "So, she leaves me and now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!"

Joker laughed, raising the knife away from Rachel's cheek, giving her the chance to slug him in the stomach and back away.

"A little fight in you, eh?" The Joker said, smiling as he glanced towards Rae. "You two, eh, practice much? I like that."

"Then your going to love me," Batman said gruffly from the other side of the room.

Rae raised her head up, her eyes lighting up with hope as they locked with Bruce's. He quickly scanned her injuries before his angry gaze fixed on the Joker. Joker turned to Rae with a confused look before he grinned and turned to Batman with a chuckle. The goons of the Joker all ran to attack Batman, Bozo included. Rae watched with concern as Batman hit the men away from him and the Joker grabbed up Rachel and held a knife to her neck.

"Let the women go," Batman commanded.

"Sure. You, eh, just take off your mask and, eh, show us all who you are…"

Rae flinched as Joker aimed a shotgun at the nearest window and blasted it away. He dragged Rachel to the window and nudged her over; the only thing keeping her from falling was the Joker's grip on her arm.

"Let her go."

The Joker cackled.

"Poor choice of words."

"Rachel!"

Rae watched in horror as he let Rachel go and she fell out the window, screaming as Batman jumped out after her. Joker chuckled as he turned back to the guests of the party. Alfred suddenly appeared beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Come, we must get out of here," he whispered as not to bring attention to themselves.

She nodded, slipping off her heels before she started to run with him. She screamed and backed up as a bullet was shot out in front of them. Alfred and Rae turned to see the Joker glaring at the two of them, a gun in his hand.

"Come back here," he ordered, his voice low in anger.

Rae slowly shook her head and took a step closer to Alfred as the Joker aimed his gun at Alfred, cocking it back.

"Come back to me or I will shoot the old man."

"You don't need her," Alfred stated, refusing to let her go.

"Alfred!" Rae whispered in panic as the Joker's eyes narrowed on him.

"I am not done with her," he stated, a twisted grin on his face. "She makes things interesting. Rae you will come to me, now."

She hesitantly nodded, taking a small step forward when Alfred grabbed her hand.

"Ms. Wayne-."

"I must Alfred," she whispered, turning back to him. "I either go to him now and you live or you die and he'll take me anyway."

She leaned forward, kissing his cheek as she whispered to him.

"Tell Bruce I love him and take care of him-."

"Ms. Wayne, you make it sound like you won't be coming back," he whispered, staring down at the young girl he helped rise for most of her years. "He will find you."

"But will it be in time?" She whispered, tears starting to gather in her eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can take it, Alfred. I don't know how long he will be satisfied with me. The only clue I have is that it's an abandoned warehouse, most likely by the waterfront-."

"Get over here!" Joker shouted, losing his patience as they continued to talk.

Rae jumped at the shout and nodded.

"I will be strong as long as I can," she whispered, pulling her hand away from Alfred's grip and walked back to the Joker.

Rae winced as he roughly grabbed her arm.

"We have, eh, over stayed our welcome. See ya around."

He pushed her into the elevator as his men followed in after them.

"Don't you ever think of doing that again," he said angrily, throwing her against the back wall of the elevator.

She groaned as she collided with it, the Joker coming up behind her to pin her to the wall.

"You are mine!"

She cried out as he grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. They quickly rushed out of the elevator, piling into the white van.

"Drive," he ordered, placing Rae atop his lap as he roughly jerked her arms behind her back. "You are going to get it when we get home," he whispered in her ear as he slipped the handcuffs around her wrists.

She shivered at the fury in his voice, dreading the time for when they return to the warehouse and to his bedroom…


End file.
